<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>¿QUE VEN TUS OJOS? by Yan_skyblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950114">¿QUE VEN TUS OJOS?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_skyblue/pseuds/Yan_skyblue'>Yan_skyblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yan_skyblue/pseuds/Yan_skyblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>》La guitarra, el sonido de la batería siguiendo el ritmo, el piano dando una atmósfera celeste, algo de cuerdas gracias al chelo y un pandero para acompañar; todo junto al compás, el metrónomo, la voz de la cantante y las letras danzando a su alrededor. </p>
<p>Kagome -La chica fea- escribe canciones de amor pero no lo conoce, ella y su jefe Sesshomaru -el hombre guapo- se unen para salvar su disquera. Demasiado tiempo juntos conociéndose abrirá una nueva ilusión en el cansado corazón de Kagome.</p>
<p>Advertencia, es un cliché. </p>
<p>《Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen enteramente a Rumiko-sensei las imágenes son de internet y pinterest》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome Higurashi, esa soy yo. </p>
<p>Desde muy joven una palabra me definió, la cual perseguiría mi ser hasta hoy...</p>
<p>Todo sucedió el primer día de escuela en el preescolar, estaba tan emocionada, mi madre peinó mi cabello con esmero, debía lucir "linda" así tendría muchos amigos, porque, ya saben, si eres agraciado es más fácil las personas sean amables contigo. </p>
<p>En fin, fuimos al edificio, mi madre se colocó en cuclillas y besó mi frente descubierta por el peinado -Consistia en dos trensas a cada lado a mitad de la cabeza-  deseó la mayor de las suertes a su hija y finalmente se marchó. </p>
<p>Entré, sintiendo nervios, haciéndome las preguntas que creo todo niño en esta situación se haría. </p>
<p>¿Les agradare? ¿Haré muchos amigos? ¿Será divertido?</p>
<p>Pero, allí, cuando crucé el umbral de la puerta, un niño, de tez oscura y ojos azules el cual se convertiría en mi verdugo por un año de preescolar y seis de escuela abrió la boca y derrumbó mi mundo, me enclaustro en una sola palabra, la cual definiría mi vida. Sin saberlo, él, marcó todo mi mundo, lo llenó de risas, de burlas, de lágrimas. Porque... es tú culpa ser quién eres, es tú culpa ser....</p>
<p>-Fea- dijo Bankotsu en mis narices apuntandome con el dedo -Eres una niña muy fea- se rió. </p>
<p>En seguida el salón completo reía a carcajadas. </p>
<p>Así comenzó mi camino por la vida cargando el letrero de Fea donde fuera que la vida me llevara. </p>
<p>Soy Kagome Higurashi, 27 años, compositora de canciones las cuales nunca cantaré en público, soltera y fea. </p>
<p>Eternamente enamorada del hermano del dueño de la disquera que compra mis composiciones. Los hermanos Taisho son los hombres más hermosos que mis ojos vieron. Inuyasha, si tan solo tus ojos vieran a esta pobre mortal enamorada. </p>
<p>Aveces, desearía ser bella, tan bella para poder entrar en tus ojos y nunca salir de ellos, para enamorarte. </p>
<p>Pero se me escapa la vida nada más imaginando y anhelando lo imposible. </p>
<p>Les contaré mí historia...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Capítulo 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aveces, la misma vida, no te deja ver lo que hay</p><p>La guitarra, el sonido de la batería siguiendo el ritmo, el piano dando una atmósfera celeste, algo de cuerdas gracias al chelo y un pandero para acompañar, todo junto al compás, el metrónomo, la voz de la cantante y las letras danzando a su alrededor. </p><p>Los psicólogos dicen que no se pueden ver las notas musicales, pero Kagome podía, podía verlas y sentirlas. Cada una de ellas bailar y vibrar al compás de las letras, Sus letras. Sonrió estrujando su cuaderno de notas y agenda contra su pecho en un abrazo, amaba la música, amaba muchísimo escribir, también cantar, pero era algo que jamás se atrevería a admitir. </p><p>-Necesito que disminuyas los altos- ordena Sesshomaru Taisho. </p><p>Sesshomaru, soltero, sin hijos, amante del color rojo. Era el dueño de la pequeña disquera que compraba todas las canciones de nuestra pequeña Kagome, era un perfeccionista consumado, pero eso solo lo hacía ser respetado por todos sus subordinados. Con sus 1.82 cm de altura y su aspecto peculiar llamaba la atención así no lo quisiera. ¿Era guapo? </p><p>Sí, lo era, y mucho. </p><p>¿Él lo sabía? </p><p>Quizás. </p><p>Nadie sabía realmente qué pasaba por su mente, él era el enigma andante, cómo ése código que resolvieron unos matemáticos en ésa película que Higurashi había visto anoche, mientras comía pizza junto a su regordete gato Buyo, se llamaba "Código Enigma" </p><p>Pero, aparte de la curiosidad no había nada más que le llamara la atención de él, sí, era ridículamente apuesto, pero por eso precisamente nuestra chica prefería no mirarlo. </p><p>"No puedes acercarte al sol o saldrás quemada" </p><p>Se repetía. </p><p>Se limitó a ver la banda interpretar su canción, cerró los ojos y sintió el ritmo, cada bom de tambor hacía latir su corazón. Comenzó a taradear la canción, sin darse cuenta sus labios carentes de un buen lápiz labial acorde a su tono de labios -Solo ése rojo chillante- se abrieron para cantar muy bajito, realmente bajito. </p><p>Todos estaban pendientes de la grabación, solo un par de ojos la vieron a ella, unos que llevaban la curiosidad tatuada en sus pupilas rodeadas en oro. Se retiró los audífonos especiales, escuchó el susurro convertido en canto, pestañeó. Hubiera dicho algo pero Inuyasha entró y cada pieza de su castillo de naipes se desmoronó. Los ojitos ilusionados de Kagome voltearon hacia su deslumbrante astro estelar. No existía nada ni nadie cuando Inuyasha llegaba, nada, para nuestra chica él era su infinito. </p><p>Apretó el cuaderno y su agenda aún más contra su pecho soltando un suspiro. </p><p>-Llegué- anuncia tomando asiento con total desparpajo en la silla de su hermano quien permanecía de pie. </p><p>El mayor Taisho se talló los ojos cansado, odiaba discutir, es más, odiaba hablar, sobretodo con idiotas, pero no tendría de otra. </p><p>-Llegas tarde Inuyasha- arrugó el entrecejo -Koga nos ayudó a montar el equipo y ahora dirige la grabación- apuntó al joven frente a la computadora con sus audífonos puestos totalmente concentrado en su trabajo. </p><p>-Si me hubieras esperado...- se encogió de hombros. </p><p>Sesshomaru le pescó de su camisa color blanco totalmente molesto, la grabación se detuvo, la silla fue empujada por el menor Taisho por el impulso de pararse y fue a dar a los pies de Kagome que quedó acorralada, del susto, soltó sus cosas, el cuaderno y varias hojas sueltas se desparramaron por el suelo. </p><p>Los dos hermanos salieron de la sala furiosos discutiendo, pisaron las hojas de la pobre chica en su salida aparatosa. El mayor vio a su escritora agacharse para recoger sus cosas mientras la puerta se cerraba lentamente, siguió derecho hasta la oficina, otra guerra campal contra su estúpido hermano, si no fuera tan talentoso ya lo habría despedido, además su madre podría aventarle una sartén si sabía. Ésa mujer era peligrosa con lo que fuera en sus manos. </p><p>La discusión de todos los días por la irresponsabilidad de su hermano comenzó. </p><p>****</p><p>-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Koga Wolf, el joven ayudante de Inuyasha y aspirante a ocupar su puesto le sonreía. </p><p>Era de los pocos que siquiera notaba su presencia en ésa disquera y ella se lo agradecía infinitamente. </p><p>Asintió, juntos se dieron a la tarea de recoger los papeles, vio la hora en su celular, era tarde y todavía tenía cosas por hacer. </p><p>-Gracias joven Koga- se marchó regalandole una sonrisa muy cálida. Wolf no sentía por ella más que afecto, un afecto dulce, pero sería algo trascendental más adelante. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a terminar el trabajo. </p><p>****</p><p>Las compras del mercado, eran tediosas pero alguien debía hacerlas, no podía enviar a Buyo a hacerlas, aunque le gustaría. Trataba de decidir cuál cereal llevar a su apartamento, no sabía si llevar el de siempre, con hojuelas de maíz azucarada o si probar el nuevo de dieta, arrugó la nariz, odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con dietas. Tomó el cereal de siempre y siguió su camino, en la fila para pagar estaban dos chicas con su típica ropa "fitnes" esas mayas oscuras que marcaban sus redondos y protuberantes traseros,  disminuían una ya acentuada cintura de avispa, las blusas o tops que cubrían esos pechos grandes y levantados capaces de desafiar la gravedad, sus perfectas melenas lustrosas en una coleta. No pudo evitar contemplarlas, ¿Era humanamente posible tener un cuerpo tan perfecto?</p><p>Ella prefería la ropa poco llamativa de colores neutros y que no le apretara hasta el punto de la asfixia. Suspiró, las vio irse envueltas en su brillo mágico de perfección. Pagó y se fue, aún debía reunirse con su amigo en la cafetería para negociar la renta del piso. </p><p>Subió a un taxi, dio la dirección e ignoró las miradas de burla del señor taxista, faltaba más estar aguantando sus ojos saltones. </p><p>-Mi esposa usa el mismo tono de lápiz labial, tiene sesenta- comentó divertido. </p><p>Higurashi se limitó a medio reír, pagó y bajó frente a la cafetería, Hojo ya estaba allí esperando por ella, lo vio apenas entró. </p><p>****</p><p>-¿Qué ves?- preguntó el joven castaño acomodándose las gafas. </p><p>Su amiga se había quedado de repente absorta en lo que fuera que llamara su atención al otro lado de la enorme ventana del café. Hojo no sabía ella contemplaba a su amor platónico cruzar la calle, suspiró, le encantaban esos inesperados encuentros fortuitos. </p><p>-¿Kag?- volvió a llamar. </p><p>La pelinegra suspiró por última vez, su arcoíris de amor se había subido a su auto para perderse entre el tráfico de la tarde, eran casi las seis. Buscó en su cuaderno, debía anotar algo, esos pensamientos puros hacia su amor, debía apuntarlos en su canción "Oda a Inuyasha" </p><p>Buscó y buscó entre los papeles pero...</p><p>-¡No está!- se levantó de sopetón llamado la atención de los presentes en el café. -Debe estar en el estudio- comenzó a guardar sus cosas.</p><p>-Kagome, ¿A dónde vas?- el joven estaba confundido. </p><p>-Te llamaré más tarde- le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando la marca inconfundible del lápiz labial rojo y se marchó. </p><p>****</p><p>Corrió hasta el edificio, por suerte seguía abierto, entró cautelosa, se escabulló hasta el estudio de grabación, abrió la puerta. Todo estaba en penumbra, usó la linterna de su celular para buscar, no había nada, iba a llorar pero finalmente un papel arrugado dentro del cesto de la basura pareció llamarla a gritos. Era su canción, hizo un puchero alistando la hoja, ¿Quién habría sido tan desalmado para arruinarlo? Ya más tranquila guardó el papel en un lugar más seguro, lo dobló hasta estar lo suficientemente pequeño que cupo en su sostén. Salió satisfecha. Iba tan feliz que no reparó en lo que hubiera al otro lado de la puerta, la empujó con fuerza, escuchó un golpe, una maldición y algo impactar el suelo. </p><p>Salió y cerró la puerta deprisa para auxiliar al herido, el alma se le escapó del cuerpo, era su jefe que al parecer, sangraba de la nariz, su pantalón manchado de café derramado, su taza favorita con el logo de la disquera y... esos ojos de muerte. </p><p>Estaba perdida. </p><p>Continuará...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, hecha con el corazón.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo al escribirla.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>